


Born Again

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Clarington-Smythe Child, Clarington-Smythe Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg!Sebastian, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter welcome their first child together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Born Again

Hunter and Sebastian are expecting their first child together and Sebastian was babysitting Kurt and Blaine’s three year old twins. They have a boy and a girl who are such sweethearts and sometimes a terror but with Blaine and Kurt at work, Sebastian offers to watch them during the day since he’s working from home and brings his laptop with him to do his work.

“Uncle Bas! Uncle Bas!”

Sebastian looks up from his laptop and smiles as Lizzie and Landon come running into the living room.

“What’s up guys?” He asks.

“When’s momma gon be home?” Lizzie asks.

“He should be home soon, sweetheart. He got out of work twenty minutes ago and the trains are usually packed.” He tells them. “How about you and Landon pick up your toys so that momma and daddy can come home to a clean house again?”

“Okay!” They say in unison.

Sebastian smiles watching them work together to pick up their toys and put them back into their desired area and/or toy bin.

He loves watching his niece and nephew and thinks it's good practice for when his own baby arrives which would be in a matter of weeks. He and Hunter are so excited about finally having a baby together, they can’t wait to be parents and have a child of their own.

He decides to put his computer away knowing Blaine would be home soon, so he mine as well get ready to head out himself.

He put everything back into his messenger bag then pushed himself off the couch.

“Oof.” He sighs and rubs his belly. The baby was kicking very hard today and it was sorta uncomfortable for Sebastian to be used as a boxing ring but it’s all part of the process of pregnancy.

As the kids finish up putting their toys away, Blaine walks in with a big smile on his face.

“I’m home!”

“Momma!”

“Momma!”

The kiddos run towards Blaine and attack him in a big hug as if they haven’t seen him in ages.

“Hi babies. Did you have a good day with your Uncle Bas?” He asks them and they frantically nod. “Yeah? That’s good.”

He then comes over to where Sebastian was standing watching the encounter of his friend with his kids. “Were they good today?”

“They were great. They played, had lunch, played some more, I gave them a snack, and we waited for you to come home.” Sebastian smiles watching the kids run to the table where they started to color in their coloring books.

Blaine sighs, taking off his bag and kicking off his shoes.

“Long day?” Sebastian asks.

“You have no idea.” Blaine groans and has Sebastian follow him into the living room. “How’re you doing? How’s the baby?”

“We’re doing okay.” Sebastian smiles as his hand travels to his growing belly. “She’s been kicking up a storm.”

Sebastian then shifts in his seat and lets out a soft sigh.

“There’s something important I want to talk to you about, Blaine.”

Blaine looks at his friend with concern written all over his face, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine, I just have to ask you something.”

“Oh okay, shoot.”

“Well you know how much I cherish our friendship together. We had a rocky start but we’ve grown and matured since high school. And because of that, I’ve gotten to have a close relationship with you, Kurt, and your kids, whom I’m so honored to be part of their lives.” Sebastian swallows as he feels tears welling in his eyes. “Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn’t get emotional.”

“Aww, it’s okay. It’s probably the hormones.” Blaine says and hands Sebastian a few tissues.

“Thank you.” Sebastian dabs the tissue along his cheeks and sniffles, looking up at Blaine. “Um what I wanted to ask you is, would you do the honor of being our baby’s godfather?”

“Bas,” Blaine grins from ear to ear. “I’d be honored to be her godfather.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian says and they hug each other.

“I’m sure you will.”

“Yeah. There’s one more thing. Hunter and I also wanted to know if you’d be willing to be present for the birth of our child? We know it’s a big thing to ask but you’re my best friend and her godfather so I feel it’ll be a moment for you to witness her birth. Plus you’ve already one this and kinda know what to expect.”

Blaine’s smile grows and he grabs onto Sebastian’s hand, “I would love to be there with you guys when you welcome your baby. Thank you for considering me and asking me to share this with you.”

“Of course.” They share another hug.

After their hug, Sebastian looked at the clock and sighs. “I better get going. Hunter will be home soon and I really want to see him, if you know what I mean?” He says, wriggling his brows.

“Oh I do know what you mean. I was horny all the time that far in my pregnancy. Kurt loved my sex drive.”

“Well I don’t know about the sex but being in my husband’s arm will do it for me.”

“Live a little, Bas.”

“Ha-ha.” He says sarcastically and gets up from the couch. “I’ll be back tomorrow, same time.”

“Alright. Let me know when you get home.”

“Will do. Bye, Blaine.”

“Bye.” They hug then Blaine calls out for his kids. “Lizzie! Landon! Come say bye to Uncle Bas!”

The three year olds came running back into the living room and wrapped their little arms around Sebastian’s long legs.

“Bye-bye Uncle Bas.”

“Bye guys. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

They both nod and he kisses them each on the head then gets his bag so he could leave and go home to his husband.

When Sebastian gets home, he smiles when he sees Hunter was sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. He was winding down from his day at work and Sebastian could tell he missed him.

“Hi babe.”

“Hey.” Hunter looks over at his husband and smiles, seeing Sebastian walk over to him.

He makes room for his honey and lets him get comfortable in between his legs. Sebastian lays back against Hunter’s chest and sighs, feeling better being in Hunter’s arms.

Hunter’s hands found their way to his husband’s baby belly and he felt his baby girl move around.

“How are my babies doing today?” He asks, kissing Sebastian’s shoulder. “I missed you both so much.”

“We’re doing okay. We missed you too.” Sebastian turns his head and lets his hubby lay a nice one on him. “Mmm, I missed tasting those perfect lips of yours.”

“I love when you talk like that to me.” Hunter smirks and suckles on Sebastian’s neck, leaving small love bites. “My gorgeous husband, you are.”

Sebastian moans as Hunter speaks, sinking deeper into Hunter’s arms.

They kiss again, then talk afterwards while sitting together on the couch, anticipating the arrival of their baby girl in a matter of weeks.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Blaine just got under the covers, joining his husband in bed. Kurt had been working long hours at Vogue these last three weeks and tomorrow was the first day of his two week vacation so all he wanted was to be able to enjoy a night in bed with his husband.

Their room was dark and Kurt hums, snuggling into Blaine’s warmth.

As the two start to get intimate with each other, Blaine’s phone starts to ring.

“Seriously.” Kurt groans.

Blaine sighs and removes his arms from around his husband so he could answer his phone.

“Oh it’s Hunter.” He says and accepts the call. “Hello?”

Kurt sighs as he watches his husband with the phone to his ear. After a few minutes, he says bye and hangs up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Bas’ water broke so they’re at the hospital now and want me to go down when I can.”

“Are you gonna go or wait?” Kurt asks.

“I’ll probably head there now just in case it goes fast but who knows.” Blaine says and gets out of bed. “Sorry, babe.” He adds and gives his husband a kiss before going into the bathroom to freshen himself up.

While Blaine was doing that, Kurt decided to make him some coffee knowing it could very well be a long night. He checks on his son and daughter to make sure they’re still asleep then heads down to the kitchen.

Blaine comes in five minutes later wearing different clothes, just a simple pair of sweats and a shirt. He stifles a yawn and Kurt hands him a to-go mug filled with black coffee.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Blaine says and gives his husband a kiss. “I’ll probably text to you to let you know how it’s going.”

“Okay. Good luck, honey.”

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt once more before getting on his jacket and heading out to meet Hunter and Sebastian at the hospital.

When Blaine gets there he gets his visitors pass then goes up to the room to see Sebastian and Hunter talking.

Sebastian was laying in bed rubbing his belly, “Hey. You came.” He smiles.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss this.” Blaine says, giving both of them a hug. “How’s your progression?”

“I’m at two centimeters right now but my water did break and my contractions are steady.”

“Yeah. Well try to get some rest because it could be a long night.” Blaine suggests.

“I know.” Sebastian replies and stifles a yawn. “We’ll probably call it a night.”

As Sebastian and Hunter got comfortable in his rather large hospital bed, Blaine gets comfy in a chair and takes out his phone letting Bas and Hunter do their thing.

**\---**

They all end up falling asleep and around five in the morning Sebastian wakes up with really strong contractions. He plans to have his baby naturally so an epidural wasn’t at the top of his list at the moment.

He was groaning while Hunter was running his fingers up and down his arm and Blaine was right next to them helping in any way he can.

Doctor Sawyer came in to check Sebastian’s progression so Blaine moved out of her way and let her do what she needed to.

She puts on a pair of gloves and lifts the blanket to Sebastian’s knees.

“Alright, you’re gonna feel pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds. Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

“Okay.” He says and tenses up as she presses into his entrance to feel for his progression.

“Breathe, honey. It’ll be over soon.” Hunter says and gives him a kiss. “Just breathe, you’re doing great.”

“You’re at four centimeters right now, Bas. You’re progressing well, um, contractions are getting stronger yeah?”

“Mhm.” He groans as he nods his head. “C-Can I get in the shower with Hunter?”  
“Of course, yeah. Anything you want to do, do it. It’ll definitely help you, Bas.”

“Okay.” He exhales and closes his eyes as another big contraction comes.

Doctor Sawyer leaves and so Sebastian worked through his contraction with his husband until it was over.

Once the contraction ends, Blaine and Hunter help Sebastian up and bring him over to the ensuite bathroom. Blaine turned on the shower for them while Hunter took off Sebastian’s gown, leaving him bare with the monitors around his belly and IV poking out of his arm.

Sebastian steps into the stand up shower and feels instant relief as the hot water hits his back.

He’s in the shower for about an hour and had Hunter kneading fists into his back as that’s where most of the pain was.

He wasn’t expecting for the pain to be this grueling, but he knew that it would be well worth it once they had their baby girl.

“It hurts so bad.” He whines and leans his head forward onto his hands that were folded on the white tile. “I want this to be over.”

“I know you do sweetheart but you’re doing amazing, Bas.”

“Ughhhh.”

Sebastian wanted it all the end. If he got that epidural he wouldn’t hate himself for it, but deep down he knew he would regret it.

“I can’t do this.” He murmurs. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby. Our girl is depending on you to get her here.” Hunter says and keeps massaging Sebastian’s lower back. “Come on babe, you can do this.”

“Mmmmmm no.”

“Yes, Bas. You can do this. You’ve done so well so far and you’re going to continue to do well. Blaine is here, I’m here, you have us by your side ready to help you welcome this baby.”

Before Sebastian could say anything else, an intense contraction caused his body to tense, resulting in him suppressing his groans and refusing to breathe.

“You have to breathe, baby. I know it hurts but you need to breathe.”

“...h-h-hurts….”

“I know sweetheart but you need to breathe for the baby.” Hunter says.

It took a lot out of him just to take that breath because it felt like a huge weight was being pushed on his chest. When he inhaled and got some oxygen in his body, he could feel himself relax just a tiny bit. He needed to breathe for his baby and didn’t want anything to happen to her.

He stays in the shower for about two hours then decides to get out. As Hunter’s helping him out of the shower, his nurse, Jules, comes in to check on things and Sebastian gets hit with a big contraction.

“Wait wait wait. I need to sit.” He lowers onto the toilet and spreads his legs, feeling pressure in his hips and his pelvis. “Ohhhhh gooooodddddd”

“You can vocalize through your pain, Bas. If it helps then vocalize your pain, hun.” Jules tells him.

He didn’t hold back and let it out, “Mmmmm ahhhhh.”

“Good baby. Do that if it helps you, Bas.” Hunter adds and sits in front of him.

“When I was in labor, Kurt did some pelvic pressure and rubbed my inner thighs. Maybe that’ll help?” Blaine suggests.

“Wanna try that babe?” Hunter asks.

Sebastian nods and lets his husband push his hands around his pelvis, providing him some more relief. He rolled his head back and kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his breathing as the contractions kept coming longer and stronger.

Afterwards, they all left the bathroom. Bas put on some mesh underwear before swaying with his husband as the surges get more painful. Blaine watches as the two work together to bring their baby into the world and all he can think about was when he was in labor with his twins. He and Kurt were so young, fresh out of their undergrad and were about to have two babies. Blaine went all natural too and stayed with it the whole time thanks to Kurt being his rock.

He decides to take this moment to talk with Bas and share some insight with him. Hunter let him and moved so that he was behind Bas, letting Blaine take his spot in front.

“How did you do this, Blaine?” Sebastian asks.

“It was hard, Bas. Believe me, it was hard. I was miserable, exhausted, worn out. But I want to talk to you and tell you how amazing you’re doing.” Blaine begins, as his friend rests his head on his shoulder. “You’re doing everything you’re supposed to be doing and just think in the end, when you see your baby girl for the first time, you’re gonna know all this hard work and pain is going to be worth it. When you see your beautiful baby girl, you’re gonna realize you would do it over and over again just to have her in your arms.”

Sebastian smiles at Blaine’s words, “Thank you.” He wetly says as he begins to choke up.

“Aww Bas, you’re gonna be such a great momma. I just know it.”

“Th-OW! Oh god!”

“Breathe, Bas.” Blaine reminds him. “Breathe for your baby.”

**-Four Hours Later-**

Sebastian and Hunter left the room to go walk the floor, so Blaine stayed in the room to call and check on how things were going at home.

“Hello?” Kurt answers and Blaine could hear the kids demanding their father’s attention.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi babe. What’s up?” Kurt asks. “Can you guys be quiet for a minute? Daddy’s on the phone with momma, okay?”

“Are they giving you a hard time?”

“No, they’re just hyper and are begging me to take them to the park.”

“Oh. Well it is a nice day so maybe if they run around for a while they go to bed earlier.”

“Mhm, wouldn’t that be nice.” Kurt chuckles. “How’s Bas?”

“He’s hanging in there. He’s getting very miserable and he isn’t progressing that fast so I’m not sure how much longer it’s gonna be.”

“Yeah. Remember when you were in labor and all the different things we did? Maybe have him try some of them?”

“I probably will. He’s just not having it and I don’t blame him.”

“I know. Well let me go get the kids ready and take them to the park. I’ll probably pack a picnic for the three of us too.”

“Ooh. Have fun babe and if you need me call me okay?”

“Okay honey. Tell the kids I love them and I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Send Bas and Hunter my love.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye babe.”

When they end their call, Sebastian and Hunter return from their walk. Sebastian goes over to the bed and leans forward, holding himself up as he fights off another contraction.

Blaine and Hunter help Bas breathe through his contractions while they’re rubbing his back and his legs or providing him ice chips. It’s been such a long and painful process for Bas but he stuck to doing it all naturally.

**\---**

Two more hours of hard labor and Sebastian was fully dilated to push. They were waiting for Doctor Sawyer to come in so his nurse had him start pushing just to bring the baby’s head down more.

Jules lifts the blanket up to his knees and he spreads his legs, slowly exhaling through his nose.

Hunter cups Sebastian’s face with his hand and kisses his cheek, “You got this, baby.”

“Ready to push?” Jules asks, looking up at him from the bottom of the bed.

Sebastian looks up at his husband who gave him an assuring smile then glances down at Jules and nods his head.

“Alright. Take a deep breath in, chin to your chest, and push.”

He inhaled, held it, and pushed.

“Perfect, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”

Sebastian let go of his breath and went again as Jules counted out to ten.

“Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more, hun. Big breath in and go. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Great job, Bas.”

He stops pushing and rubs small circles along his large belly watching as the room around him was soon filled with more nurses, a tray of supplies, and a warmer for the baby once she’s born.

Doctor Sawyer came into the room and checked the monitor that was measuring his contractions then came to the bottom of the bed.

“Ready to meet your baby girl?”

“Yeah.” He flashes a tired smile then his face contorts as he’s hit with a strong contraction. “Hmmm, ow. Can I please push again?” He asks with a soft groan.

“Hang on, Bas. Just breathe, we'll get you pushing in just a minute.”

“Breathe baby. Slowly. In and out.” Hunter encouraged and moves Sebastian’s bangs away from his forehead

About a minute later, he was given the okay to push again. Hunter and Blaine held back his legs and he began to push.

“Nice and hard, Bas. Let’s meet this baby. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Push again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

Sebastian kept pushing with Hunter, Blaine, Jules, and Doctor Sawyer all encouraging him.

“One more big push, Bas. Big, big, push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

“Ahhhh.” He groans and wipes his brow. “Is she close?”

“Almost. She’ll be out in about ten pushes, Bas.”

He inwardly groans and his husband kisses his forehead, pushing him to go more and that their daughter would be here soon. However soon seemed like the wrong thing to say for Sebastian.

**-Two Hours Later-**

“Harder, harder, harder. Good job, Bas. Take a quick break and relax.”

“Ugh why isn’t she coming out?!”

“You’re doing very well, Bas.” Jules praises as he stops pushing.

“I can see the baby, Bas. You just gotta give a little more.”

He groans and as soon as the next contraction hits, he starts to push.

“Good Bas. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more Bas. Big, big push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”

“Good job, Bas.” Blaine says and presses a cool damp cloth to Sebastian’s forehead.

The nurses got a mirror set up behind Doctor Sawyer to help Bas with his progress.

His doctor eyed the monitor and looks back at him as he pushes again.

“Go Bas. Beautiful. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again.”

“Keep your legs open, Bas.” Blaine holds onto his leg tighter to avoid Sebastian from closing them. “Keep them open. Her head is coming.”

“Big push, Bas. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.”

Another seven rounds of pushing and her head was finally crowning.

“Here comes her head, Bas. Look! Look in the mirror and see what pushes are helping bring her out.”

He shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed as he continues to push. They all urge him to look as she’s coming but he refuses to do so and just wants to get her out.

Sebastian started to refrain from pushing as the pain and burning intensified and felt like fire at his entrance.

“You have to keep your legs open and keep pushing, Bas.”

“No!” He screams and stops pushing.

“Keep going, Bas. Her head is almost out. Do you want to feel?”

“No. Hunter, do it for me!”

“I can’t sweetheart. It’s all you.” Hunter says softly and runs his hands through his husband’s hair. “You’re doing so good honey. She’s almost out.”

“I can’t! It hurts too much! Please! Make it go away!” Sebastian whines and tears threaten to spill.

“You have to push, baby. You are almost done. Pull yourself together and push!” Hunter got a little aggressive but Sebastian knew his husband was only encouraging him and wanting him to continue. So he listens to Hunter and pushes hard.

Sebastian’s scream cracks as the baby’s head bursts out with some fluids.

“Good. Pant for me so I can check for a cord.” Doctor Sawyer says and maneuvers her fingers around the baby’s neck. “Okay she has the cord around her neck so just a small push so I can undo it.”

He pushes a tiny bit and grunts from the insane amount of pressure he was feeling.

Doctor Sawyer removed the cord from the baby’s neck then gave him the all clear to push.

“Gimme a nice big push for the shoulders, Bas.”

Blaine and Hunter held his legs back with a firm grip as he began to push. He clenched his teeth and dug deep into himself so he could get his baby girl out.

“Keep pushing! Keep pushing! Keep pushing! Good! Good! Good!”

“ARGH! FUCK!”

“Keep pushing, Bas! Here she comes!”

He kept on pushing and the smile on Hunter’s face just grew while he watched his baby girl enter the world.

“Oh my god, baby. Here she comes! Push!”

“I’m trying! Aghh!”

“Push Bas. Big push for your baby!”

Three more rounds of hard pushing and then it happened.

“Here she comes! Look down, Bas! Look down! Look down!”

Sebastian’s eyes flew open and he saw his baby girl come out. His doctor laid her onto his chest and time stood still as he heard his daughter take her first breath before letting out a loud cry. He too let out a relieving breath before getting emotional himself.

“Oh my god Bas, you did it.” Hunter cries. He bent down and gave his husband a big kiss. “She’s so beautiful.”

Even Blaine was crying, he was extremely happy for his best friend and this new life he got to watch enter the world.

“Hi sweet girl. Welcome to the world, baby girl.” Sebastian was so in love with her, she was so beautiful, so perfect, and looked just like her daddy. “You have your daddy’s cute nose baby. God, you’re so cute.” He smiles up at his husband and puckers his lips, letting Hunter give him another kiss. His tears streamed down his cheeks and everything about this was perfect.

Blaine smiles at the sight before him. Watching his two best friends become a family was so amazing.

“Congratulations, guys. She’s beautiful.” Blaine reaches over and hugs Hunter then hugs Sebastian. “You did amazing, Bas.”

“Thank you.” He sniffles and looks back down at his daughter.

Hunter cuts her cord then goes with her as she’s being carried across the room and Blaine stays with Bas, holding his hand.

“Thanks for being here with us, Blaine. It meant alot to us and to me that you were here for this special moment in our life.”

“Of course, Bas. I’m always gonna be here for you guys. You’re family.” Blaine says and hugs Sebastian again, kissing his cheek.

A nurse quickly weighs and measures the baby before bringing her back to Sebastian who was so in love with her.

“Hi sweetheart. You took a while to come out huh? You wanted to make a grand entrance for your momma and daddy huh cutie?” She mewls and her hand moves across her face. He grabs hold of it and brings it to his lips, kissing her sweet little fingers. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers. He continues to talk to her and Hunter kisses his husband as the two bonded with their girl.

Meanwhile, Blaine tells him he’s gonna go see if his family’s there and that he’ll let the two be with their daughter for a little while. Sebastian thanks him again and Blaine leaves the room with a big smile on his face.

Blaine walks down the hall and finds his husband and kids in the waiting room. The three of them rush to Blaine and he picks up his son then gives his husband a hug and kiss.

“Is da baby hewe momma?” Landon asks

“Yes. Uncle Bas had his baby girl. She weighs eight pounds, seven ounces, and is nineteen inches long.”

“Is she cute, B?”

“She’s adorable, Kurt. Wait until you see her.”

“Can we see hew now momma?” Lizzie asks.

“No. We’re gonna go home and let Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter get some rest. But we’ll come back tomorrow to meet your new cousin, okay?”

“Okay momma!”

Kurt takes the kids while Blaine goes to get his things and say bye to Sebastian and Hunter, then joins his family so they could leave.

**-Next Day-**

Kurt, Blaine, and the twin went back to the hospital in the afternoon to meet their new cousin, Scarlett.

The family of four walked into the room and smiled when they saw Sebastian was up and holding his daughter with Hunter next to him.

Kurt and Blaine carried their kids over to the bed and showed them the newest addition in their uncle’s arms.

“You see your cousin, guys? That’s your cousin Scarlett.” Blaine says. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She ‘mall momma.” Lizzie comments.

“She is small, baby. You and Landon were that small once too.”

“You guys wanna hold her?” Sebastian asks.

They both nod and are carefully placed onto his bed. They make themselves a spot next to their uncle and are given the baby to hold with help from Kurt and Blaine.

“Makes you want another one right?” Hunter asks Kurt.

He nods and Blaine smiles and blushes knowing they’ve talked about expanding their family, even though the twins are a handful.

Kurt and Blaine get a chance to hold their new niece as well and they think she’s adorable.

“How’re you feeling today?” Blaine asks.

“Okay, I guess. I’m doing fine and just taking it easy. But I’m just so happy she’s here.”

The friends chatted for a bit while Kurt and Blaine held a kid on their laps who was preoccupied with their parents phones playing some game or taking pictures.

**\---**

Later that night while Kurt and Blaine were in bed, they got an unexpected visitor.

“Momma.” Blaine looks towards the bottom of the bed and Lizzie was there holding their stuffed elephant.

“Hi baby.” He smiles and she walks to his side of the bed. “What’s the matter?” He asks.

“My tummy huwts.”

“Your tummy hurts, baby?” She nods with a frown on her face.

He glances at Kurt then back to his daughter and waves for her to come in the bed. He lifts the blankets and she climbs up, getting cozy in between her parents. As soon as she was comfortable, she fell right out.

“I wish they could stay this little forever. But they have to grow up someday.” Kurt sighs as he plays with his daughter’s hair.

“I know.” Blaine sadly smiles and kisses his daughter’s head.

He then gets comfortable next to her before falling asleep with his husband.


End file.
